Hold Your Breath
by Born This Way Contest
Summary: : After stumbling across a blue fog filled hallway, Jasper can't stop saying exactly what he thinks. Lordy. The boy has no verbal filter. None. *shakes head*  WARNING: Jizz. *Entry for the Born This Way Contest*


**ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest"**

**Title: Hold Your Breath**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**Rating: M for Mostly silly.**

**Total Word Count: 3337**

**Summary:**** After stumbling across a blue fog filled hallway, Jasper can't stop saying exactly what he thinks. Lordy. The boy has no verbal filter. None. *shakes head* WARNING: Jizz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Please avoid any blue fog. At least hold your breath.**

**Hold Your Breath**

Jasper notices the smoke before Emmett.

Maybe smoke is too strong a word, he guesses, taking a sniff. It doesn't smell like smoke. He steps back anyhow, right into Emmett's chest.

"Watch it, Jas…what the fuck?"

Yeah, what the fuck indeed.

The hallway outside the science lab is layered—striated, Edward might say—with varying thicknesses of what looks like blue fog. The lowest slice is bright blue, the same color as his mama's eyes, Jasper realizes. He sniffs again, smelling something like seaweed and salt water, similar to the scent that clung to Edward's hair the last time Jasper tried to kiss him, down at First Beach.

The middle layers of mist are thinner, just like the stripes of different colored rock visible on a desert mesa, or exposed on the sides of a real deep canyon. Yeah, they're thinner and fainter, but still blue all right. He would probably compare that particular shade to the blue cotton candy from the State Fair.

He points up to the very highest level of smoke-fog-whatever and tells Emmett, "The first guy I ever blew worked at the diner back in Forks. His underoos were baby-blue, just like that."

"What the fuck?"

Emmett grabs his shoulder and turns him, none too gently mind, and peers into his eyes before slapping at his cheeks a little.

"Easy tiger, I like it rough but you don't exactly float my boat," Jasper says, all relaxed and dreamy like. Emmett's expression would be comical if it wasn't for Jasper's dawning realization that he's not _thinking _this shit, fuck no, he's saying it all out loud.

"It's not that I couldn't fuck you, Em. I'm sure if I drank enough you'd pretty-up some." This time Jasper laughs. He must be dreaming. Maybe he fell and banged his head. Emmett sure does feel real though as he drags Jasper up close by his fisted shirt, while pulling his other fist back. Jasper's certain he's about to get pounded, and not in a good way. When Em starts to speak, he gapes up at the big guy.

"That's very hurtful, Jasper. You've crushed my self-esteem, and I'll probably cry tonight again instead of jerking-off. You don't know how tough it is to live without love."

Jasper looks down at Emmett's fist, noticing the striped cotton of his best button-down peeking through Em's more than man-sized fingers.

"Your hands are huge, dude. You're just Texas-built all over, right? I've gotta admit, I've always wondered, are you a show-er or a grow-er?"

Emmett releases his shirt, shoves Jasper away, and clamps his hand over his general penis area. "Shut the fuck, up, Jasper. What's wrong with you? The fact that my erect dick measures eight and a half inches, or nine if I use Mom's fabric tape measure and stretch it, is abso-fucking-lutely none of your business." He steps back in horror, clamping a hand over his own mouth.

"Nothing to be ashamed about there, Em. Bet you're good and thick too, right?" This time Jasper can't help it, he starts laughing—hooting—losing his shit. Tears stream from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Em, I really am. I don't know why I'm saying what I'm thinking. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Just quit it, Jasper. I don't want to hear you talk about sex-things, although I wouldn't mind watching you do it, I guess. Online porn sorta looks fake, even on Bel Ami or Corbin Fisher. I bet _you_ would look as hot as fuck. Oh my God, what the hell? I'm straight, apart from when no-one's home, and even then I always delete my browsing history, so that doesn't count as gay at all."

Emmett begins pacing the hallway, talk-thinking to himself. "I've never touched a dude like that. I'm straight…" His voice trails away, but not before Jasper hears, "No-one would do it with me anyway. I just want someone to cuddle," followed by an almost hysterical, "I'll wake up in a minute."

Emmett's face is stricken, he's so horrified that he crashes his huge fist into a locker, making a gong-like sound that reverberates along the hallway. A lab door flies open. Dr. Cullen, the chemistry professor, approaches them quickly, his voice panicked.

"Hold your breath."

He moves a little closer. "Hold your breath and leave, right now! We had a little accident. It's under control now, apart from all this blue gas escaping, and the fact that I can't seem to differentiate between internal and external dialogue, which is an interesting side effect, but is also proving to be somewhat embarrassing, especially when I just happen to meet the two hottest boys who take my class." He stops, hauling in a breath, his eyes wide and face twisting as more words escape.

"Please just hold your breath and run, quick now, before I tell you the real reason I always keep my lab coat buttoned up. It's the gas, boys. The blue gas is making me talk about my fantasies in a most unprofessional way. Lord knows I only think about doing bad, bad, things to you all over the lab benches. You're completely safe; I'm harmlessly perverted. It's been so long since I had sex I've forgotten what goes where. I guess I've been so lonely since I moved here, my imagination just runs riot." He reaches into his lab coat pocket, pulls out a handkerchief, and rams it into his mouth.

Jasper says, "I think it might be a little too late for us to hold our breath, Dr. C. I don't reckon you can say much worse than I have already." He saunters up to the man as if saying exactly what he thinks in a blue-clouded college hallway is just part of an average day, then pulls the white, cotton cloth from the older man's mouth. "You need some help in there?" He inclines his head, motioning toward the lab doorway which is still billowing puffy clouds of blue.

When Edward leans out, Jasper's smile is huge.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Oh crap." Edward's eyes widen. He turns his back and slams the lab door behind him only to return immediately.

"Don't you come in here, Jasper. Don't even think about it. There's no way in hell that I want you to hear me think about how good your ass looks in those jeans, or how I want to suck you off. I've never done it before but I'd do it for you, Jasper, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He throws his hands in the air and retreats again. They all hear him whining, "Why me, why him, why now?_"_

Emmett's laugh is huge. It booms around their heads, making Jasper's ears ring.

"Glad you can see the funny side, big guy." Jasper claps him on the shoulder. "I was only teasing before. You'll find someone for you, just you wait and see." Em grabs his hands, whispering, "Do you really think so?" His gaze is focused, his brow furrowed, as if Jasper's answer really matters to him.

"I surely do. You're 100% heart, Emmett. You just need to work it some; accept who you are and then go with the flow. Come on over to my place later and I'll give you a man-love master class." Emmett's hug is fierce, his voice breathy in Jasper's ear as he asks, "Does that mean we can practice together?"

Dr. Cullen sounds kind when he says, "Seems like you boys have been having a heart to heart. This unfortunate accident might just have some positive side effects. Now, help me get these windows open, and let's disperse the rest of the gas. I think it might be best if we all stay together until the effects wear off. Poor Edward's had a real lungful. It's so much thicker in the lab."

He pauses, then stares at Jasper. "Frankly, some of the things coming out of his mouth are scaring me."

They work together, wrenching open hallway windows that must have been painted shut years before. Dr. _Call me Carlisle _Cullen praises Em's strength.

Emmett preens a little, saying, "I don't believe in steroids. I believe God gave me strength for a reason." His face falls. "I just don't understand why he made me in such a way that I can't help thinking sinful thoughts." Jasper reckons you couldn't paint a picture more full of misery than Emmett's face right then. Who knew the big lug lived with such confliction?

"Love ain't sinful, no matter how you show it, right Carlisle?" Jasper nudges the professor, demanding back-up. "Love surely makes the world go round, and if that means two dudes or two gals get it on, then it surely is a beautiful thing. You're born the way you're born, baby, and there ain't no way in hell that your birth could be _anything_ but a blessing."

Carlisle nods fiercely, claps Em on the arm, then gives his bicep a little squeeze while he's there. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Jasper just said." He nods again, sounding distracted. "You know, Emmett, I could probably appreciate your physique a little better if you just slipped your shirt off."

For an older dude, Jasper thinks Carlisle looks kinda pretty as he blushes when Em flexes for him. He blushes even more when he asks Em how he feels about wearing leather, because he has a harness at home that would make Emmett look real fiiiiiiiiine. Yup, a blushing Carlisle looks pretty all right. Not as pretty as Edward though. Jasper thinks that no-one is as pretty as Edward.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Edward leans on the lab door, pretty green eyes blinking prettily.

"Boy howdy, do I ever? You're prettier than my very first pony. You're prettier than Riley Biers wearing pink panties, and you're prettier than a Texas night sky, all deep purple silk flecked with stars that God cast from Heaven like a handful of diamonds." He nods. Yup. Edward's pretty all right.

Edward's mouth is a perfect, rosy pink-colored O.

"Maybe you two kids can go open the lab windows?" Carlisle asks as he adjusts his dick and pets Em some more.

Jasper heads on in to the lab, pushing past Edward, and follows Carlisle's suggestion. He wrenches one window open, its shriek of metal frame against metal casing makes him wince.

"We usually keep the windows shut." Edward's voice is shaky as he climbs up on a bench to reach a high window. "Changes in temperature can distort the results of our experiments, so we rely on air conditioning to maintain it at a constant level, and vent any fumes away."

"What went wrong today then, hoss?" Jasper asks, only interested in a very marginal way. Really he just wants Edward to keep talking. This is the most they've said to each other since that crappy day a La Push.

"You don't need an excuse to talk to me, Jasper." Edward climbs down, his face falling, and Jasper's seen that shit—that shit right there, all tight lips and squinted eyes—too many times before.

"Seems like I do, Edward. Seems like if I try to talk about what happened you just make that face right there." He jumps down from the counter under the now open windows too, turning Edward to face the shiny, stainless steel backsplash behind a sink used for rinsing out all their science-y shit.

"See?" His breath coasts over Edward's ear, and in Jasper's mind's very creative eye, it wisps like baby-blue mist, trailing around the pale shell of Edward's pretty, pink-tipped ear before dipping in, just as he'd like to dip the tip of his tongue.

"Oh my God, Jasper. That sounds absolutely gross."

"Now you're smiling. See how pretty you are?" He holds Edward steady, pulling him back some until he feels him let go and relax. "That's right, sugar. I've got you. You just go right ahead and lean a while. See how pretty you are when you smile instead of frown? I don't know what you've got to frown about any ways. Ain't you got it all?"

Jasper's curious. It's not like Edward's ever had to work for anything. He's got money and style, along with an intellect that makes every single conversation they ever have turn into a debate. That shit keeps Jasper up at night, checking his facts on the Internet before coming back for more. He can't seem to stop coming back for more debates with Edward. Oh yeah. So many debates. Mass-debates, even. Yeah, Edward's got all that _and_ he's good looking enough to have anyone he wants.

"That's not true." Edward's voice is a whisper. "If any of that _was_ true then you wouldn't flirt with other people." They both look at his miserable reflection.

"I wouldn't even look at anyone else if you'd just said yes instead of no, sugar."

They gaze at each other, blue eyes locked on green, powder-blue mist ebbing around them.

Jasper takes a real deep breath, tilting his head to get a great big, greedy old chest full of blue-tinted truth before leaning closer to Edward's ear.

"I only look like I'm fooling around with all those other boys. I don't _do_ anything with them for real, but a dude's gotta keep himself busy, right? What do you want me to do, Edward? Stay at home like you, and mope in my bedroom?" Edward pouts a little.

Jasper gives him his very best stern look in return. "Don't even tell me that you don't mope. I watch you from that big ol' tree in your backyard. Damn straight. I watch you mope your pretty fucking ass off, so don't even start with lying to me."

Edward's face flames. "You watch me? Tell me you haven't seen me…" He covers his mouth with his hand but Jasper can still hear his muffled voice saying, "jacking off._"_

Jasper's "Oh yeah," is long and drawn out. "I saw that all right. I saw that shit over and over, Edward. I guess you're gonna tell me that you weren't thinking about me while you stroked that pretty dick of yours." He takes another blue-hazed breath, then leans in and kisses Edward's neck. Edward's shiver gives him one of his own, all the way down to his blue-tinted balls.

Reluctantly, Edward nods his head. "I _was_ thinking about you." He shudders as Jasper bites, nipping his neck a little. "I still think it's super-creepy that you sit outside my bedroom window."

"Wouldn't have needed to do it if you'd just said yes instead of no, Edward." Jasper licks, tongue-tip trailing all the way up to Edward's ear, circling before dipping in, just once.

Edward jerks in his arms, groaning.

"You like that, pretty boy?"

"Oh yeah."

"How about this?" Jasper runs a hand down Edward's lean torso, appreciating how he wears all his preppy shit untucked, giving him easy access. His fingers find Edward's navel—it's hollow and warm, a secret place he'd really like to investigate.

"Oh, Jasper." Edward's voice shakes.

"I want to lick you there, Edward. Sometimes I dream about making you come and licking it off you. I dream about some falling in right here…" He presses his fingertip in.

Edward squirms; his ass rubs just right, just right, just right, against Jasper's impossibly hard hard-on.

"Why did you say no, Edward? If you'd said yes I could have done this months ago. I could have touched you already, maybe licked you a little. Or a lot. I definitely would have done this…" he pushes the heel of his palm over Edward's cock, enjoying its firm resilience. "Yeah, honey, I could have done that just as much as you liked."

Edward leans back, sagging somewhat. Only Jasper's spread-legged, strong stance, and arm wrapped around his chest holds him up. He sounds breathless as he answers.

"I didn't think you were serious. I thought you only asked me as a joke. You're always kidding around, Jasper. I can't make out when you're joking from when you're telling the truth." His breath comes in fast pants, and gasps, and groans, as Jasper wrestles his pants open. His fingers wriggle into Edward's briefs—pink!—before grasping his cock, skin to hot fucking skin. Edward shoves his pants down to mid-thigh, tilts his hips forward into Jasper's firm-fisted grip, then rolls them back to rub his ass against the dick he can clearly feel behind him.

"I meant every word I said, beautiful. I want you to be my boy, I have from the first time I saw you." Edward's fingers prise Jasper's from Edward's cock, dragging them up to his mouth. He licks Jasper's palm, slicking it good and wet before wrapping it around himself again.

"I wanted to say yes."

"I know, honey. I know. That's why I've waited." He rubs his boy off, using long slow strokes, making a tight ring around the head of his cock, knowing how much he likes that shit already. He speeds his strokes, then slows them down.

He does that shit on repeat until Edward stutters, "Oh, Jasper, don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I never will, doll. I promise I never, ever will." His words float out on pale blue breaths.

Edward comes, shooting high over the sink, splattering the steel backsplash until his spunk resembles creamy fireworks exploding over a dark gray, stormy sky. He jerks and jerks, then slumps over the sink.

Jasper unbuckles his belt quickly, reaches in his pants for his cock, and jerks off fast and furiously as he asks, "You mind if I…?"

"Go ahead. This is the sort of shit I think about all the fucking time." Edward rests his head on his arms, still breathing fast.

Jasper comes over his boy's pretty asscheeks, thinking out loud that his semen only adds to their perfection.

"You are so weird, Jasper. You can't add to perfection."

They clean up. Edward's cheeks are pink and he's still shy, but he's definitely unable to keep from saying every single thing that's on his mind.

"I'll be so pissed if you play around. I'd rather be alone if that's what you're going to do. I'd mope a lot, I guess, I am pretty good at that shit, but honest to God, Jasper, it would be such a downer to see you with anyone else again. Even if you _were_ just pretending."

"You're the only one for me, doll."

Edward's, "Really?" is six parts sweet disbelief to four parts heart-twisting hope. Jasper's, "Yeah, really," sounds all hoarse and rough. He doesn't need blue mist to tell the truth: Edward is his only sweetheart.

They're still hugging when Carlisle sweeps in from the hallway, hand in his thick, blond hair.

"Emmett's a genius. We just need to make a small adjustment to the experiment." He weighs out powder and makes a rainbow of different colored solutions, heating some until they bubble. Emmett stands behind him, arms wrapped around Carlisle's waist, smiling blissfully.

"That's a mighty fine hickey you've got there, Em." Jasper sounds impressed.

"Shut up, you fucking fuck. I'm very gay and completely in love. Get over it." Yeah, Emmett's happy. It's good to see. As far as fucked up science experiments go, Jasper thinks this one hasn't worked out too badly.

Edward grasps Jasper's sleeve, pulling him close, his expression worried. "I don't want to go back to the way we were." Jasper doesn't either. Edward loving him has always been his idea of perfect.

They watch as pink fumes billow up, obscuring the remnants of blue still hanging in the air.

Jasper grabs Edward, asking, "Do you trust me?"

"I shouldn't, but yeah, I want to. I really, really do." Edward looks kind of goofy and adorable—all shining eyes and pretty smile.

The pink mist wafts in their direction. Jasper kisses Edward, then pulls him toward the lab door. Before they start running, he whispers.

"Hold your breath."


End file.
